Amarendra Baahubali
Amarendra Baahubali is one of the main protagonists in Baahubali and Baahubali 2. He is the late son of late King Vikramadeva. He is Devasena's husband and Mahendra's father. He died prior to the beginning of Baahubali: The Beginning. He appears in flashbacks. He portrayed by Prabhas. Recent Events Baahubali: The Beginning ''' Amarendra Baahubali's father, Vikramadeva was elected to be king, much to his elder brother, Bijjaladeva's disappiontment. Bijjaladeva thinks it's because of his disabilities. Vikramadeva dies, leaving the throne empty and his wife dies while giving birth to Amarendra. Bijjaladeva's wife Queen mother Sivagami, takes charge of running the kingdom with Kattappa's assistance until a new king is elected. Amarendra Baahubali and Bhallala Deva are brought up together, trained in all areas including arts, science, disguise, politics, and warfare, but both of them have different approaches towards kingship. Amarendra Baahubali is gracious to everyone but Bhallala Deva is violent and achieves his goals by any means possible. It is revealed that Mahismathi is about to be attacked by an army of savages, called Kalakeyas. Queen Sivagami sees this as an opportunity to find out who among her two sons should be future king of Mahismati. Bijjala Deva, Bhalla Deva's father proposes that who ever kills the Kalakeya leader will be the future king and the chief minister agrees with him. Sivagami nevertheless, says that it is princes' duty to protect and defend their country and orders that Mahismatis war resources be distributed fairly among her two sons. Bijjala Deva uses his guile to make sure Bhalladeva gets the maximum war resources. The Kalakeyas are given an opportunity to change their minds and walk away with their lives. The Kalakeya king, Inokshi rejects their offer and insults Queen Sivagami. An enraged Sivagami says she wants the Kalakeya king brought to her alive, so that she can feed him to the vultures. When it seems that Mahishmati would end up being defeated, Amarendra inspires his soldiers to fight back and they end up crushing the enemy. While Amarendra defeated the king of Kalakeya and was about to obey the words of Sivagami by chopping his limbs, Bhalla Deva swings his weapon from a distance and kills the Kalakeya king. Despite Bhalla Deva being the one to kill the Kalakeya king, Sivagami announces Amarendra Baahubali as the new emperor because of his courage and leadership exhibited in the war and also because of the fact that he shielded and protected his own countrymen throughout the war. After the flashback, when asked about Amarendra's current whereabouts, a tearful Kattappa reveals that Amarendra is dead, and that he is the one who killed Amarendra. '''Baahubali 2: The Conclusion Kattappa continues to narrate how he ended up killing Amarendra Baahubali. After vanquishing the Kalakeyas, Amarendra Baahubali is declared as the future king of Mahishmati and Bhallala devais declared as the commander-in-chief. Before the coronation, Rajamatha Sivagami begins to look for a bride for Amarendra. She instructs Amarendra and Kattappa to tour the kingdom to understand its current state and its people. Amarendra falls in love with Devasena, a princess of the Kuntala kingdom (7.5 yojanas in the North from Mahishmati) and the sister of the king of Kuntala. Bhallaladeva learns of Amarendra's attempts to woo Devasena and hatches a plot to drive a wedge between Amarendra and Sivagami by asking for Devasena's hand in marriage for himself. Sivagami, unaware that Amarendra is in love with Devasena, promises Devasena's hand in marriage to Bhallaladeva. Sivagami sends an emissary to the kingdom of Kuntala, who delivers the marriage proposal in a patronizing way. An insulted Devasena rejects the proposal with a scathing reply. Sivagami is enraged to hear Devasena's response and sends an order to Amarendra that Devasena be brought to Mahishmati as a captive. The kingdom of Kuntala is attacked by Pindaris, a dacoit-like army. Amarendra, with the help of Devasena's cousin, Kumara Varma, is able to nullify the attack and save Kuntala. Amarendra reveals who he is, promises Devasena that he will protect her honor no matter what and convinces her to come with him to Mahismati as his future bride. Upon reaching Mahismati, the misunderstanding comes to light. When Sivagami delivers an ultimatum to Amarendra that he must either chose the throne or Devasena, he chooses Devasena. Bhallaladeva is crowned king and Amarendra is made the new commander-in-chief. During the coronation ceremony, the citizens of Mahishmati clearly display their preference for Amarendra over Bhallaladeva. At Devasena's baby shower, Bhallaladeva relieves Amarendra of his duties as commander-in-chief so that Amarendra can be with his wife. Devasena immediately speaks out against the King's manipulation and the mute inaction of Sivagami. Due to further clashes, Devasena and Amarendra are banished from the Palace. Amarendra and Devasena live happily among the people. Bhallaladeva notices that to the people, Amarendra is their king, and hatches a plot with his father Bijjaladeva to convince Sivagami that Amarendra is trying to assassinate him. Sivagami, convinced that Bhallaladeva's life is under threat and open action would result in factions and civil war, orders Kattappa to assassinate Amarendra. Kattappa, bound by his word to serve the Queen, lures Amarendra by feigning he is in trouble, and then stabs him in the back and kills him while fighting Kalakeyas. Before dying, Amarendra learns about Bhalla Deva's true intentions and tells Kattappa to take care of Sivagami. Appearance Amarendra is a tall, muscular man. He has the same medium, curly hair as his son. He does have facial hair. Living in royalty, he does wear a gold jewelry. He does wear a dhoti and a belt. He wears layers like a shirt under another shirt. He has red symbol on his forehead. He wore simple shirts when he was living with the people of Mahishmati. Personality Amarendra is gracious and nice towards everyone including slaves. He is ingenious. He is reliable and humble towards everyone. He values loyalty and bravery towards everyone. Unlike Bhallala Deva, he values life and won't harm innocent people. Bijjala mentioned that he is too innocent to realize that Bhallala Deva is evil. He has been a poster boy of women empowerment and gender equality in the whole story. He without a single doubt supports Devasena in all situations. He is showed as the perfect gentleman, ardent lover and ideal husband. Relationships Family ' 'Mahendra Baahubali (Son) Mahendra is his only son. Mahendra was born on the day he dies. Avanthika (Daughter-in-law) Avanthika is Amarendra's daughter-in-law. Virendra Baahubali (Paternal grandson) Mahendra's son Virendra is Amarendra's grandson. Vikramadeva (Father) Vikramadeva is Amarendra's father. He died when Amarendra's mother was 6 months pregnant. Unnamed mother His mother died while giving birth to him. Bijjaladeva (Paternal Uncle/Adoptive Father) Bijjaladeva is his paternal uncle. Bijjaladeva viewed as an enemy and wanted him to die. Sivagami (Paternal aunt/Adoptive Mother) Sivagami raised Amarendra like her own son with Bhallala Deva. Amarendra calls Sivagami mom and shows real affection towards her, unlike Bhallala Deva. It is noted that Sivagami wanted Baahubali to be king as he is more nice. It is seen that he spends more time with her than Bhallala Deva. Bhallala Deva drives a wedge between those two. Sivagami makes Bhallala Deva king. Sivagami gets mad at Baahubali for choosing Devasena over the thorne. Bhallala Deva makes Sivagami believe that Amarendra is trying to assassinate him and Sivagami orders Kattappa to kill him. Before dying, Amarendra learns about Bhalla Deva's true intentions and tells Kattappa to take care of Sivagami. Sivagami learns Bhallala Deva's treachery. Sivagami realizes that she killed Baahubali for no reason and falls at Devasena's feet. Somadeva (Paternal grandpa) Somadeva is his paternal grandpa. [[Hemavati|'Hemavati']] (Paternal grandma) Hemavati is his paternal grandma. Bhallala Deva (Cousin) Bhallala Deva and Amarendra are cousins. Bhallaladeva hates Amarendra and views him as an enemy. Bhallaladeva shows fake affection towards him while Amarendra shows real affection towards him. Bhallaladeva tried to kill Amarendra couple of times but, failed. Before dying, Amarendra learns the truth of Bhallaladeva. Bhallala Deva chops his corpse into pieces from his anger. Bhadra (Adopted Nephew) Bhadra is his adopted nephew. Friends Kattappa "I also want to desert you, my dear old man. -Amarendra'' Amarendra shows kindness toward Kattappa. When Amarendra was little, Amarendra sits with Kattappa and asks him to feed him. Kattappa says no and says he isn't allowed to be with a slave. Amarendra asks again and calls him "mama" (uncle). Kattappa got Devasena and Amarendra together by playing along with Amarendra. They both will sacrfice their lives for each other. He protected Kattappa when arrows were shooting at Kattappa and Amarendra got all the arrows shot at his back. He left his wife, who was in labour, to save Kattappa. When Kattappa stabbed him, Amarendra understood that he didn't want to kill him and he was following the king's orders. Kattappa said, "You may be dead but, you're still in our hearts." Romance(s) Devasena '(Wife) ' Amarendra fell in love with Devasena when he saw her fighting the thieves. He pretended to be a coward and hid who he was. Devasena was impressed when he was shooting 3 arrows at a time which she wanted to learn how to do. Devasena learns that he loves her. At that exact moment, he gets a message from Sivagami to bring Devasena as a captive to Mahishmati. An enraged Devasena hits Amarendra with fire and his protective shield comes out. Amarendra reveals that he is the crown prince of Mahishmati and Devasena falls in love with him. Thinking that Sivagami asked her hand of marriage for Amarendra, she felt guilty for rejecting him. Amarendra promises that he will protect her. When the misunderstanding comes to light, Sivagami forces Amarendra to choose between the throne or Devasena. He chooses Devasena. At Devasena's baby shower, Bhallaladeva relieves Amarendra of his duties as commander-in-chief so that Amarendra can be with his wife. Devasena immediately speaks out against the King's manipulation and the mute inaction of Sivagami. Due to further clashes, Devasena and Amarendra are banished from the Palace. Amarendra and Devasena live happily among the people. Devasena learns her husband's death with her baby, Mahendra in her hands. Sivagami falls at Devasena's feet for forgiveness. Trivia * He lied that his name is Shivdu which is a coincidence that Sanga named Mahendra Shivdu. * He has his own sword that his father owned. * He has an axe that he takes everywhere. * He was hit by a bull once. Amarendra Baahubali/Gallery Category:Film Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Royal Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Male